<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebuilding the deck by BumblenBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589589">Rebuilding the deck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblenBee/pseuds/BumblenBee'>BumblenBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblenBee/pseuds/BumblenBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akechi was successful that day in the interrogation room. The twins didn't like that.</p>
<p>This fic is very self indulgent, and will involve grief. But Akira will be revived at some point.</p>
<p>I'm a novice writer so come in with low expectations</p>
<p>Potential royal spoilers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rebuilding the deck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twins could do nothing but observe, is their whole world and dimmed as the light that was their inmate slowly withered away. Their entire purpose was to be in this room, and to assist in the rehabilitation of their wild card… and yet they had failed in that. All that was left of their inmate was a cold body abandoned in an empty interrogation room, his life snuffed out by one of his closest confidants. There was traces of him left inside of their room, little glowing shards of his Spirit where he would appear to them, behind his cell door.</p>
<p>To be quite Frank the twins were in a State of shock, for as hard as they had been on the inmate they had never expected for them to fail their rehabilitation, not like this. And when they had looked to their Master for guidance, for support, he merely left laughing as he went. He seems so smug and happy, as if he had accomplished something.</p>
<p>And so all they had was an empty slowly fading room and shards of the soul. It was in that moment something clicked between the two of them. For a brief moment it was as if they're separate minds were joined as one. No. This was not the end, they refused to let joker fade from existence when he was this close. Close to what? They weren't sure, but close to something. He had done everything right, he had fostered his bonds, he had rebelled just as intended. Yet in the last moment faced with the bond of Justice he in his drug addled state, had faltered. Though the inmate had done so much work to be charming to be smart to be persuasive it had all been for not, he had been unable to break through the haze for long enough to communicate what needed to be done to the prosecutor.</p>
<p>But they still had all these pieces of him. Shards of his soul, they still had pieces of arsene in lockup. If they were able to find more pieces of him, and fuse them the way they had his personas... Maybe they would be able to bring forth some semblance of the trickster.</p>
<p>For the moment, they gently swept up the glowing red sole shards that were scattered around the tiny cell and bound them together with the wisps of arsene. What they had was far from a person, not even a whole enough to have a semblance of sentience, but what they did have was a base. And a base could be built upon.</p>
<p>It felt taboo. The twins held hands tightly, Justine holding what was left of Joker tight in her left hand. And they crossed over into the human world. Together they would hunt down more pieces of their lost trickster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I'm more an artists then a writer but this ideas been bothering for months so I figured I'd give it a try, heads up I ship akeshu but I'm not sure if any of that will be in the fic yet. I have trouble with spelling and grammar so apologies in advance.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>